Remade
by One Nutty Tree
Summary: An alternate Connor - more innocent and trusting - the same universe. Abby will use it to her full advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Connor remembered the first time Abby had acknowledged his love. A golden moment in the ancient scenery of the Cretaceous. Only the next day she'd said the three words that mattered most, when he needed reassuring. He remembered their first official date. He'd set up a spot just for them on a nearby hill. Connor had spent so much time preparing until one evening they were able to eat their bulbs together, in that very place as the sun went down revealing a gorgeous sunset. He could tell from the smile on her face and gleam in her eye that she was happy and that got him through the day.

They'd believed the anomaly to be a miracle but as soon as they escaped through it Connor was able to recognise it for what it really was. Bad luck. No sooner had they stepped into the present their relationship began to fall apart. Abby acted coldly towards him, was embarrassed by him and even tried to break into his office. Connor didn't know what was happening to them but he knew it was not it used to be.

He started working all-nighters in his Prospero office, not wanting to go home to Abby after the break in incident. If she didn't trust him anymore what was the point? April seemed happy that he was finally throwing himself into work instead of his girlfriend. On the third all-nighter Connor fell asleep on his desk. Abby woke him with the smell of coffee the next morning. She'd arrived early, determined to catch him before April.

"Good morning." she greeted.

"Hi." Connor muttered unsure of what else to say.

Well this is awkward, they thought.

"Drink up." said Abby pushing the hot drink towards him. More silence. Connor drank. "Look I'm sorry! I only did it because I was worried about you. Besides, Matt – " she stopped aware that she'd said too much.

"What has Matt got to do with this?" Connor asked.

"Nothing!" she replied quickly backtracking.

Connor was suspicious. He opened his mouth ready to fire off a question about their latest team leader.

"Are you two –"

"I love you. Let's not let work get in the way." Abby interrupted.

Connor wondered whether she was talking about Matt, Phillip or anomalies when she referred to 'work'. He didn't really know what she did anymore. Connor could see the secrets in her eyes and it hurt him. After New Dawn was explained he'd been made to sign the official secrets act but Abby was doing this by choice. That was different and they both knew it.

"I think it already has." said Connor sadly. "I love you too but now I have to go."

"Oh no you don't! If you love me and I love you then what is the problem?" Abby asked in frustration, beginning to lose her temper.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

As soon as Connor reached one an anomaly flickered to life _exactly where he stood._ In that instant Connor Temple vanished along with the anomaly. April walked into the room.

"Have you tested it yet Conn - ?" she trailed off mid-sentence as her eyes settled on Abby. "What did he tell you?"

"Absolutely nothing. And now he's gone."

Satisfied by her response April took out her phone.

"Hello Phillip, project New Dawn is ready."

"Where's Connor?" said Abby grabbing April's shoulder.

There was a loud thud outside. Abby turned and there lay a younger version of her boyfriend.

"Abby? Where did the shopping mall go?"

"Where were you last?" asked April, suddenly taking charge.

"In a bin with Matt."

"Interesting."

April backed away starting to relate the story to her boss. Abby ran forwards to Connor, he needed helping up because of his leg. It had a fresh cut on it and it looked deep enough to cause problems. She recognised it from the beetle incident not that long ago. That was when Matt first told her who he really was. She was taken by surprise when Connor kissed her. Then again, she hadn't betrayed this Connor, yet. His eyes were so trusting. Maybe she had a chance to start it all over again from the day things went wrong? Connor pulled away reluctantly as Matt turned the corner and saw them.

"Connor what have you done this time?" he asked.

"Matt! B-but you are – were – should be in a bin!"

"What? Never mind answer the question." Connor tried to stand up but fell back to the floor wincing. Abby examined the cut on his leg, it was worse than she remembered. Matt recognised it too. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain after we get Connor checked out." said Abby.

Connor sat in the medical room looking pathetically helpless as Abby explained to Matt what had happened.

"So did the older Connor swap places with this one?" questioned Matt.

"I don't know. Maybe. April seemed to know what was going on."

"Hmm. I'll see what Lester knows." Matt replied as he left the room.

Connor had a feeling that if it was Prospero business Lester wouldn't know a thing but right now he had something else on his mind.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Did something happen between you and the older me?"

Abby remained silent for a few minutes before replying, careful not to reveal unnecessary emotions.

"What makes you think that?"

Connor almost laughed. Wasn't it obvious?

"Everything. The way you refer to me, the way you react to me…"

"Okay I get your point." Abby snapped.

"How many days has it been since my present?"

"A week at least."

"How can so much have changed?"

Matt returned.

"How's your leg?" he asked Connor.

"Much better thanks."

"Great because we've got a situation. Main room now!"

This time Abby was just as confused as her boyfriend.

Matt lead the way and Connor got to his feet following alongside Abby. He had a slight limp but other than that was fine (not including his newly confused state of mind). They were soon by the ADD. Jess looked worried. Lester approached the team from his office.

"As Matt has probably mentioned already this incident must be seen to as discreetly as possible." He drawled.

"What's going on?" asked Connor.

"Is it an incursion?" added Abby.

"No it's just Barney the dinosaur – what do YOU think it is? You're the supposed experts!" Lester said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"We've never seen anything like this before!" announced Jess.

Becker was by her side, his hand on her shoulder. He did it subconsciously, like instinct but a smile crept onto her face all the same.

"Show us the CCTV footage." Becker commanded.

Jess obliged. Abby gasped. The anomaly enveloped an entire cinema screen! Yet the creature before it seemed just as big…

"It's the loch ness monster!" Connor laughed in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody turned to face him.

"What? Don't you remember her? She's completely harmless!"

"Connor we've never seen her before." said Abby.

"I don't care whether it's as harmless as sushi! Just get it back through." Lester snapped before turning on his heel, he was in a particularly bad mood today.

It didn't take them long to get to the anomaly location. The black ARC van screeched to a halt and the team climbed out to greet the worried manager.

"What are the guns for!" he yelped.

"Don't worry Mr Yadenski, these are tranquilizers." Abby reasoned.

The man did not look convinced.

"The fire alarms were set off some time ago round about the same time that one of my cleaners disappeared. Since then the cinema has re-opened. Please be discreet!" pleaded Mr Yadenski.

"We'll try our best. Have you closed the room the cleaner disappeared in?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Lead the way."

The team stuck out like a sore thumb as they followed the manager through the refreshment area toting their guns. Connor could almost sense the eyes swivelling towards them. He was glad when they finally arrived.

"_Back up is on the way." _Jess informed them through the comms.

"Well I'll leave you to whatever it is you do." said Mr Yadenski nervously and scurried off.

The team exchanged glances. Becker reached out to the double doors.

"Three, two, one, push!" he exclaimed and opened the doors.

The team entered and found themselves knee -deep in water.

"Where's the water coming from?"

"The anomaly." said Abby.

"Nessie's home. She needs water to survive." Connor explained.

Abby, Matt and Becker simultaneously shot him a look. Being Connor, he failed to notice it. Abby was about to ask him how he knew so much about a mythical creature they'd never met before when he ran off. She frowned before chasing after him. On top of the bottom twenty chair rows lay the tail of an enormous serpent. Its scales were an unhealthy shade of lime green. The little water there was barely covered its tip.

Connor raced up the stairs and ran over to the projector that lay fizzling on the floor by a large reptilian eye. Panting heavily Connor went over to the creature's head and stroked it.

"There, there. We're going to get you out of here." he reassured.

Abby approached him.

"Connor, how do you know so much about the Loch Ness monster?"

"I'll tell you later. If we can't think of something within the next few hours she'll die!"

Abby was startled by the fierce look in his eyes.

"Looks like we won't need the guns." Becker pointed out wistfully as he joined the pair.

"How do we get something this big back through an anomaly?" Abby wondered.

Matt arrived too. The team stared down the rows of seating. It was the perfect view of a huge anomaly.

"Connor you said you encountered monsters like these before, what did you do?" Matt questioned.

"None got stranded like this one – I've got an idea!" Connor answered interrupting himself mid-sentence. "We might be able to flood her out."

"Connor, think of the chaos that will cause!" Matt exclaimed.

"No more than usual." he shrugged.

"Do you want to clean up this serpent's corpse?" Abby asked.

Matt sighed. It was clear they only had one option. Becker recognised this.

"Mr Yadenski won't be happy." he commented. "Where would we get enough water?"

"From the anomaly." Connor responded firmly. "We just need to speed it up."

Abby could tell he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"You're right Conn but we should evacuate the rest of the building first." Abby agreed. She never enjoyed watching an innocent creature die. She reached out to the fire alarm preparing to set it off for the second time that day. "What's the plan then?"

Connor, slightly bewildered to be in control, took a few minutes to respond. Abby smiled as the genius enlightened them.

Ten minutes later they were ready.

"Connor are you sure this will work?" Matt double-checked.

"As sure as I was last time." Connor replied as he tinkered with the new invention. It had been made from a collection of everyday objects and last minute fiddling. It was designed to help filter the water from the anomaly in a quicker, more efficient way. Abby thought that it looked a bit like a toaster. A large one, which had mutated from Connor's socks being stuffed into it once too often. "I just hope I got rid of the glitch we had last time."

"Glitch?" said Becker suspiciously.

His job was to protect them, couldn't Connor make it easier for him just this once?

"How waterproof is that thing?" asked Matt, eyeing the electrical device cautiously.

"Let's find out."

Connor picked it up and moved towards the centre of the anomaly.

"Connor – be careful!" Abby warned as she and the others made their way towards the exit.

"No promises." he yelled back, now halfway down the stairs.

He was soon right where he needed to be. Connor patted the machine, wished it good luck and started to put it down slowly. He slipped. The device fell and in an attempt to catch it the electrical shock he received sent him reeling into the suddenly waist high water. Nessie's tail flicked it playfully – she was perking up. But Connor wasn't.

Becker, Matt and Abby ran out of the double doors. Connor's machine was working a bit _too _well if anything. Matt hoped the cinema walls would be strong enough to sustain such power. He eyed it nervously as they squeezed out their soaking trouser legs. Abby turned, expecting to hear Connor's complaints but she was greeted by empty space. She opened the door and yelled out his name. Becker pulled her back and shut the door on the impending wave of water.

"What did you do that for?" he snapped.

"You don't understand! Connor's in there!" Abby yelled.

Becker's eyes widened as he realised she was right.

Matt stared at the scene on the other side of the door window. It was complete chaos as Connor had promised. It only made sense that the geek was there in the midst of it all.

"I'm going in!" Abby announced and began to march forwards.

"NO – at least use the proper gear!" Becker said grabbing her arm.

She glared at him.

"He's right Abby." Matt added. "That place will soon be underwater."

"Fortunately for us Jess forced me to bring along the diving gear. Just in case." said Becker.

"_Well its water and it only make sense after last ti-" _Jess chimed in through the comms.

"I don't have time!" Abby interrupted.

"Yes you do." Matt replied pointing to Becker panting behind her.

The soldier was holding the diving gear. Abby knew he must've ran to the vehicle and back yet she'd not even noticed his disappearance. He thrust the equipment into her arms.

"No – excuses." he gasped.

"Fine."

The water was tinged a murky grey by the dirt on the floor that the cleaners had missed. The serpent seemed to be enjoying herself, her body was half in, half out of the anomaly. Connor however was unconscious and floating on her back dangerously near to the glittering portal. Abby kicked her feet as hard as she could and swam to his side. She took his hand and hoped up thrust would do the rest. It didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Putting an arm around his torso she started to swim back but the current seemed stronger. They were getting nowhere. Abby was starting to lose hope of either of them making it out when Nessie bumped into them. They were sent flying towards the doors which were opened abruptly. Connor was thrust onto the floor and the group anxiously stood by his side as Abby checked him over.

He wasn't breathing. She started to do CPR, making the most of each terrifying minute.

"Come on!" muttered Matt.

Abby drew back from her boyfriend as he finally spluttered to life. He groaned.

"Not again!"

Everyone laughed but mouth to mouth with Abby was one activity he'd happily repeat.

Abby and Connor drove home together. The loch ness monster had only been the first of many anomalies that day but Abby's mind was still set on her boyfriend's.

"Connor where did you come from?"

"My mum."

Abby punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ow! Okay, I think it was a parallel universe."

"Don't even try to explain." she said, placing a finger on his lips. "The main thing is that we're together."

He smiled.

"Some things never change."


End file.
